falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Spain
Spain (Spanish: España esˈpaɲa), officially the Kingdom of Spain (Spanish: Reino de España), was a Pre-war nation mostly located on the Iberian Peninsula in Europe. Its territory also includes two archipelagoes: the Canary Islands off the coast of Africa, and the Balearic Islands in the Mediterranean Sea. The African enclaves of Ceuta and Melilla make Spain the only European country to have a physical border with an African country (Morocco). Several small islands in the Alboran Sea are also part of Spanish territory. The country's mainland is bordered to the south and east by the Mediterranean Sea except for a small land boundary with Gibraltar; to the north and northeast by France, Andorra, and the Bay of Biscay; and to the west and northwest by Portugal and the Atlantic Ocean. Pre-War History Early History The Nationalists under Franco won the Spanish Civil War. The Francoist regime resulted in the deaths and arrests of hundreds of thousands of people who were either supporters of the previous Second Republic of Spain or potential threats to Franco's state. They were executed, sent to prisons or concentration camps. According to Gabriel Jackson, the number of victims of the White Terror (executions and hunger or illness in prisons) just between 1939 and 1943 was 200,000. During Franco's rule, Spain was officially neutral in World War II and remained largely economically and culturally isolated from the outside world. Under a military dictatorship, Spain saw its political parties banned, except for the official party (Falange). Labour unions were banned and all political activity using violence or intimidation to achieve its goals was forbidden. Under Franco, Spain actively sought the return of Gibraltar by the United Kingdom, and gained some support for its cause at the United Nations. During the 1960s, Spain began imposing restrictions on Gibraltar, culminating in the closure of the border in 1969. It was not fully reopened until 1985. Spanish rule in Morocco ended in 1967. Though militarily victorious in the 1957–58 Moroccan invasion of Spanish West Africa, Spain gradually relinquished its remaining African colonies. Spanish Guinea was granted independence as Equatorial Guinea in 1968, while the Moroccan enclave of Ifni had been ceded to Morocco in 1969. Two cities in Africa, Ceuta and Melilla remain under Spanish rule and sovereignty. Franco ruled until his death on 20 November 1975, when control was given to King Juan Carlos. The Spanish transition to democracy or new Bourbon restoration was the era when Spain moved from the dictatorship of Francisco Franco to a liberal democratic state. The transition is usually said to have begun with Franco's death on 20 November 1975, while its completion is marked by the electoral victory of the socialist PSOE on 28 October 1982. Under its current (1978) constitution, Spain is a constitutional monarchy. It comprises 17 autonomous communities (Andalusia, Aragon, Asturias, Balearic Islands, Canary Islands, Cantabria, Castile and León, Castile–La Mancha, Catalonia, Extremadura, Galicia, La Rioja, Community of Madrid, Region of Murcia, Basque Country, Valencian Community, and Navarre) and 2 autonomous cities (Ceuta and Melilla). 21st Century The beginning of the Millenium was hard for the Spanish government. Basque Country was meeting submitted to a notable wave of terrorism for the separatist group Basque Country's ETA and afterwards the wave of independentismo in Catalonia. Finally they managed to solve all the problems with the disarmament and ETA'S independence dissolution and the thoughts appeased or forgotten. But the whole peace stopped after the beginning of the decade of 2050 when the world supplies of oil started skimping and Middle East increased constant his prices. Spain I do not involve too much in the conflict sending a naval fleet with air support and a quota of the Spanish Legion of the size of 5.000 veteran soldiers in the war in the desert. But when the troops returned to Spain, the European War initiate. Spain supported a neutrality and notable isolation, resembling the times of Franco without foreign influences until I praise for supporting Germany invading Gibraltar and to scourge the French border. At the same time as Europe was meeting submitted to the war, Spain had to fight with the repeated attempts of invasion on the part of Morocco for conquering Ceuta and Melilla and throwing from Africa to Spain. But everything I end when I initiate the Great War. Post-War History After the Storm of fire and radiation that was the nuclear bombardment. The survivors tried to recover each other of the lost thing, but which invocation of the males, soon they began the waves of crimes and famines including raisings of supposed independent conditions as Basque Country or Catalonia but soon they were squashed by the forces even loyal to the supposed government of Madrid. About 2078 Spain had fragmented in surviving accessions, bands of assailants and worse. Regions The territory of Spain saw divided in different barren that adopted names related to his geography and/or old administrative identity. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations